


Santa

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Santa

“This is a ridiculous idea, you look ridiculous.” My wife was being very supportive of me today, really supportive. The kids had said that they wanted to see Santa, so I had taken them to the shopping centre in Dortmund to try and meet Santa at his grotto, but due to a nasty bout of ‘reindeer flu’ which translates in adult to ‘hangover’, the kids were unable to meet him. They were of course very disappointed that they couldn’t meet Santa, and give him their Christmas lists.

I took them for ice cream to try to repair this wound, but my children stay disappointed when someone has let them down so it didn’t work. I took them to post their letters, but they worried that Santa wouldn’t get them because he was sick.

I’d dropped them off at Yvonne’s that afternoon so that they could play with Nico, and so that I could try to cheer them up. I went to the fancy dress store and got a Santa outfit. If some guy getting paid to be Santa couldn’t be what they wanted, Daddy would have to do it.

I leant in and pressed a kiss to her lips, funny, because I was already wearing the beard.

“Ew that beard is gross!” she laughed, shoving me away playfully. “It’s all scratchy, don’t kiss the kids with that on.”

“I hope none of them see Mummy kissing Santa. That would be awkward to try to explain.” I said, laughing as I shoved one of our pillows up beneath the top of the outfit to give myself a convincing Santa belly.

“Hmph, Santa is getting no more kisses until he’s back to being my husband.” She brushed past me, patting my pillow stomach on her way past. “I will go and let the kids know that Santa has popped in to see them.”

I grinned at her as she left.

She rolled her eyes at me.

I didn’t care what she said, I was the greatest dad ever.

~

I walked down the stairs with some difficulty, the boots were clunky and hard to lift, and way too big for me and the Santa sack was pretty heavy too because I had bought them each something special.

“Ho Ho Ho!” I shouted as I walked down the last few stairs.

I heard a squeal from my daughters and some excited laughter.

I pushed open the door to the living room and they both ran at me, attaching themselves to one of my legs each.

“Santa! Santa!” They chorused together.

“Hello children. I know that your amazing father took you to see me today but unfortunately I had to look after my poorly reindeer, so I wasn’t there. To make up for it I am visiting all the children that I missed today and bringing them early presents.” I sat down on one of the chairs when I was done talking to them.

Elsie was first to climb onto the sofa and then scramble into my lap where she perched, her arms crossed, an adorable little frown on her face that I could not take seriously. Her sister stood beside my knee, which she was barely taller than, sucking her thumb. She was the shyer of the two, and definitely the most like me.

“You made me sad today Santa. Ana cried too.” She pointed at her sister, who nodded to back her up.

“I have presents to apologise to both of you. My elves made them especially, and I have received your lists. Ana, I hear you want a rabbit, and Elsie, you would like to live in a castle.” I leant down a bit and picked Ana up, sitting her on my other knee.

“A Princess castle.” My eldest corrected me. I made a mental note to take them to some of the old German castles so that they could feel like princesses.

“For you Prinzessin.” I handed the first present to Elsie, which was very badly wrapped, but in my defence, it was a very difficult shape to wrap. I should have asked for help.

She peeled the wrapping paper off very carefully, her little hands trying very hard not to damage her gift. Inside was the dolls castle that she had asked for weeks ago.

“I can play Princess!” She shouted, wrapping her little arms around me in an awkward angled hug.

Ana then tugged at my sleeve.

“And for you young Ana.” I handed her the gift that had taken me forever to make. Never go to a build a bear in school holidays when there are lots of children in there. I had to sign a lot of bears wearing Dortmund shirts. Then they were out of rabbit toys, so I had to wait for the girl to go out the back to see if they had any more of them, thankfully they had.

Ana opened it with a lot less care than her sister had, squealing loudly as she revealed the bunny stuffed toy. It was wearing a costume from some Disney film they were both obsessed with.

“Thank you Daddy.” She grinned. Then covered her mouth, giggling. “Oops.”

I sighed. “How did you know?”

“We knew it was you right away Daddy, Santa wouldn’t be clumsy in his boots, not like you are when you play football.” Elsie laughed.

“Pft, I don’t know what your mother has been telling you.” I shot her a glance, she shrugged, smiling innocently at me.

“Well I hope you’re not too disappointed that you didn’t get to meet Santa.” I said to them both, pulling them into a tight hug.

“No, Lisa from school said he gave bad presents any way.”

Ana tugged at the fake beard mischievously, then tipped her head to the side, grinning at me with all 6 of her teeth on show. “Can I wear this to play?”

“You wouldn’t like it, it’s itchy.” I laughed, shaking my head.

“Just to scare Nico?” Elsie asked. “On Christmas.”

“Maybe, you can both wear the beard at Christmas…”

“Gandalf! Like Uncle Mario.” Ana said, tugging at it again. “His wasn’t this fluffy.”

“You’d rather be Gandalf than Santa at Christmas? Like Uncle Mario?” I asked, shaking my head as I looked at Ana.

She nodded, before bursting into a fit of giggles. “Christmas Gandalf!”

“Now that will scare Nico.”


End file.
